


and this is how

by Jenwryn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Kissing, Let's Make Out Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses like a bar fight, all hands and teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this is how

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> For [Let's Make Out II](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/52506.html). The prompt was "[Eleven/Amy, and this is how i lost the war.](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/52506.html?thread=1398554#t1398554)"

Swings and roundabouts, and Amy Pond’s mouth hot against his.

She kisses like a bar fight, all hands and teeth; hips shifting, thumbs gripping; demanding itch of desire blown full into scratching. Square of his back to the library wall, no place to go and she’s dragging him from his shell and from his jacket. Fists rough against the dark of his bow tie; bright, against the thump of his hearts. Train crashes and falling stars, she’s an accident in full flight when she kisses him, mouth to mouth, want to can’t. She’s so young, she’s so young, as she nips into the skin above his open collar; bites and licks; sucks once, twice, _hard_. 

He’s so old, he’s so old; has the knowledge to pause wars and stop galaxies in motion, and what does she care. _Here_ , as she flicks her tongue against his teeth; _mine_ , as she demands entrance with her lips. 

Oh, pay homage with his skin — and she moans, when he opens to her, when he sucks at her tongue, when he tugs her at blouse and pulls her closer. 

She burns deep, and deep inside of him.

Save wars, avert lives; lose and grow beneath the mouth of a girl.


End file.
